Red Satin
by LilFerret79
Summary: He made quite an impression, dressed the way he was, and for some reason Ianto couldn't understand he found that he was achingly turned on from the sight. NC17/Adult. Graphic Sex/Language. No copyright infringement intended.


Ianto unlocked the front door, wrestling with his tie the moment he crossed the threshold. He despised UNIT meetings. He really did. Each day lasted longer than the normal workday, which for Torchwood, meant a lot, and the whole event dragged on for several days. All he wanted to do was soak in a nice warm bath.

He was greeted with music coming from his bedroom and his eyebrow arched. "Jack?"

He and Jack hadn't made plans as they both knew all too well he'd be home late, but sure enough he could hear the other man's voice singing along to the notes. He smiled, enjoying the sound. He loved to hear Jack sing.

Wondering what the man was up to he placed his briefcase by the door, hanging his coat and removing his shoes. He slipped his suit jacket off as he moved through the lounge, laying it over his arm, and his fingers moved to the buttons of his waistcoat. As he started to go to work on his shirt he hummed along to the music, stopping dead in his tracks when he reached the bedroom.

"JACK!"

The man spun around, eyes wide, lips pursed and hand holding aloft a tube of fuchsia lipstick. "Ianto!"

Ianto just stood there, brows high on his forehead and eyes shifty. "Um…would you like me to come back later?"

"I…uh… Hi, Ianto."

"Hello, Jack. Or, are you calling yourself something else since I've been gone?"

Jack smirked, placing the lipstick on the dresser. "Very funny. No, definitely still Jack." He turned in a circle. "What do you think?"

"I think you're wearing someone else's clothes."

"Actually, no…they're mine."

"You own a corset, lace stockings and…" He trailed off, shaking his head and hanging up his jacket. "Jack, why are you dressed like a woman?"

Jack grinned, stepping closer until he could spin him around and pull Ianto's loose tie from around his neck. He dropped it on the floor and Ianto frowned. Next Jack pulled his waistcoat off, flinging it behind him to join the tie. Taking a deep breath, Ianto refrained from the lecture he felt bubbling up in his throat.

"Just felt like it, Ianto," Jack explained, sliding the buttons of Ianto's dress shirt out one at a time. He then tugged it from Ianto's trousers, pulled it off of him, tossed it to the floor and went to work on his belt.

Ianto's hands closed over Jack's and kept him from continuing. "You just…felt like cross-dressing?"

Jack was still smiling, and he pushed Ianto against the wall beside the wardrobe. "I felt like getting sexy."

"You're always sexy," Ianto informed him, heart beating faster despite his better judgment. Jack's hands began working on his belt again, nudging Ianto's hands out of the way.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Jack, it's so."

Jack's mouth began doing wicked things to his neck and Ianto moaned, the sensation sliding directly to his groin. His belt hanging open and his trousers now unfastened, the material slipped down his legs and pooled at his feet. Jack's lips found his as Ianto stepped out of the troublesome garment, kicking it off along with his socks, their arms wrapping around each other.

Jack backed toward the bed, pulling Ianto along with him and then spinning them so that Ianto fell onto the duvet. He scooted toward the pillows, Jack stalking closer and then crawling up and over him. He made quite an impression, dressed the way he was, and for some reason Ianto couldn't understand he found that he was achingly turned on from the sight.

"I've been lonely without you, Ianto," Jack told him, eyes darkening.

"It's only been three days, Jack," he argued, watching the hardness between Jack's lace-covered legs growing beneath the red satin panties he wore. His mouth went dry.

"Three long, miserable days," Jack growled, sliding between Ianto's legs and rubbing himself against him. Ianto's eyes rolled back at the contact.

"You c-could have called me," Ianto stuttered, taking a sharp breath as Jack's teeth nipped at his shoulder. He grabbed Jack's arse, holding it tightly and keeping them pressed together.

"Don't you remember the last time?" Jack murmured with a throaty chuckle, kissing Ianto's jawline.

Oh yes, Ianto remembered. "Yes, I do." Jack had called him while he lay in bed, growling the dirtiest things he could into the phone until he had Ianto sweaty and grunting as he got himself off. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night and was miserable in his meetings the next day. "But you still could have called just to say hello."

"Figured you needed your rest," Jack told him, sliding lower. The rough corset scratched against Ianto's stomach and he arched upward, looking for friction. "Knew it would be better to wait."

"Hmm," Ianto hummed, biting his lip when Jack's tongue licked a path down his chest. Just as Jack's mouth reached the top of Ianto's boxers he pulled back, and Ianto's eyes widened. "Jack…"

"Need to get out of these clothes," Jack muttered, reaching behind himself to tug at the ties of his corset.

"No!"

It was Jack's turn to look shocked. His hands stilled. "No?"

Ianto shook his head against the pillow, reached a hand out and let his knuckles trace the bulge in the red satin panties. Jack's cock jumped under his caress. God, that was hot.

"I want to have you like this."

Jack's smirk returned and his eyebrow went up, his own hand grasping Ianto through his boxers. "Oh, you think you're having me, do you?"

Ianto growled, breathing through his nose as he clenched his teeth against the desire to thrust. He used his deepest voice and thickest accent to say, "Get the lube, Jack."

Jack held his gaze for a moment and then scurried to the bedside table, opening the drawer and digging out the bottle of lube. As he turned to hold it up Ianto moved quickly and dragged him down, flipping him over and pinning the man beneath him. Jack wiggled, effectively grinding his arse against Ianto's erection. They both moaned.

Taking the bottle from Jack Ianto coated his fingers liberally, pulling aside the panties with his other hand as he rubbed a fingertip against Jack's tight bud. Jack's breath escaped on a hiss and Ianto pressed inside, past the tight ring of muscle. Jack squirmed beneath him and Ianto glared, needing both hands for the task at hand and unable to hold him still.

"Stop moving, Jack," he growled, removing the finger. Jack whimpered.

"Sorry, Ianto. Feels…so good."

"I'll end up hurting you if you don't stay still," Ianto informed him.

"Is that a promise, Ianto?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Just stop wiggling."

The man complied and Ianto worked his finger back inside, stroking slowly. He added a second finger when he felt Jack begin to loosen, and he thrust them a bit harder. His own breathing was beginning to match that of Jack's, and he was leaking inside his boxers. Just a little more and he would have him.

"Nnggh, Ianto…please…"

"Almost, Jack." He added a third finger, stretching them inside Jack's hot depths and shivering at the thought of how tight he would be, wrapped around his cock.

A few more thrusts with his fingers and he was satisfied he wouldn't hurt him. Withdrawing his hand he tugged off his boxers, throwing them off the end of the bed somewhere in the direction of the rest of his clothes. He admired the twitching, wet hole in front of him for a moment, stroking himself with lube. He needed to be inside the man he'd been without for several days, and just the sight nearly made him come apart. He was lining himself up when Jack shifted and Ianto fell forward.

"Oomph!"

Jack moved around him, turning him over and straddling Ianto's hips. "Need you NOW, Ianto!"

Ianto's eyes were wide as Jack held the back of his panties aside, lace-covered legs on either side of him in a squat. Ianto let out a whimper as Jack sank down on him, heat engulfing his cock. It took everything in his power not to thrust immediately, but he knew Jack would need a moment to adjust.

"Oh God, Jack," he moaned, hands moving to grasp the man's calves. The lace scratched at his palms and he closed his eyes for a moment. Fuck, but Jack was sexy as hell in women's lingerie. He wasn't sure how long he would last.

"Feels good, Ianto," Jack replied, rising and falling a couple of times, slowly, and then leaning forward over him. Ianto's eyes opened and met Jack's, the energy snapping between them.

Jack began riding him hard, arms moving to either side of Ianto's chest and the angle driving Ianto deeper inside him with every thrust. He tried to fill his mind with anything but the realization of Jack wearing satin and lace, as he could feel his pleasure growing second by second. It really wouldn't do to come within the first minute.

But Jack was having none of it; his mouth clamped down on Ianto's so that they were pressed tightly together, groin to groin, mouth to mouth. Jack's tongue thrust inside him at the same speed Ianto was thrusting inside of Jack's hot arse, and Ianto groaned into the kiss.

Ianto could feel the stickiness of Jack's cock through the satin panties, sliding wetly along his stomach. He maneuvered a hand between them, grasping the man's encased cock and stroking it hard. Jack gasped above him, their kiss breaking and Jack's breath hot against his ear.

"Gonna…come…so hard…Ianto…" he panted.

Ianto tightened his fist around the man's flesh, the panties acting as a barrier but also giving him a firmer grip. His other hand reached for the back of the satin underwear, pulling it up and tight against Jack's perineum and his hole. He felt the scratch against his own cock and groaned. Jack tightened around him and gasped in pleasure.

"Yes, Ianto! Fuck! Harder!"

Ianto's balls drew up tight against him as he continued to thrust. He jerked Jack's cock hard and fast, still holding the panties tight with his other hand. As his orgasm swept over him in waves he felt Jack's cock erupt, flooding the satin panties with sticky warmth even as his own seed spilled deeply within the man's tight and clenching heat.

Jack bit down on Ianto's shoulder and Ianto cried out, hips jerking a final rhythm before he released the underwear with one hand and clasped the back of Jack's neck, holding him against him as he continued to work every last drop from the man's twitching cock.

For a few moments they lay panting, and Ianto listened to the strains of the music he'd forgotten was playing. He couldn't identify the song but he really didn't care. He was hot, sweaty, sticky, and more sated than he'd been in longer than he could remember.

"Ianto?"

"Hmm?"

"You can let go, now," Jack told him.

Ianto released the man's neck, smiling, and Jack sat up. "Sorry."

"Actually, I was referring to your death grip on my cock."

Ianto looked down. "Oh!"

"Yeah."

Ianto released him and Jack took a deep breath, wincing slightly. "Thank you. Circulation was becoming a problem."

Ianto chuckled. "Come here."

Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss him. It was gentle this time, their arousal abated, finally. When the kiss ended Jack fell to his back beside him.

"Wow."

"Yeah," Ianto agreed. What the hell was that, anyway? He couldn't remember ever wanting to take Jack as hard as he'd wanted to tonight. "Those are some clothes."

Jack smirked. "Thought you might like them."

Ianto turned to look at him. "So you did this for me? How'd you know I was going to be home in time?"

"I may have called the hotel."

"Jack…"

"What? You did say I should have called."

"I meant calling me, not checking to see if I had left so you could get dressed up for reunion sex."

"Yeah, but it was hot, wasn't it?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

"That didn't feel like maybe, Ianto Jones."

He had him there. "Okay, yes, Jack, it was hot."

Jack grinned. "I bought the clothes for you today," he admitted.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ianto smiled, shaking his head. "Your mind works in twisted ways."

"But you love it."

"What I'd love is a hot shower," Ianto said, getting up slowly and seeing the wet trails of come on his stomach. "Definitely, a shower. Join me?"

"With pleasure, Ianto," Jack replied, getting out of the bed and following him to the bathroom. "Oh, and by the way…"

"Yes, Jack?"

"I bought this lingerie in black, too."

Ianto felt his cock twitch and groaned, turning on the shower. The man was going to be the death of him.

~fin~


End file.
